


Gotta Catch 'em All

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Pokemon GO, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Season/Series 12 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 12 is the year that Sam and Dean gotta catch 'em all. It's all the old monsters, with nerdy new prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch 'em All

**Author's Note:**

> IDK. My kids grew up with Pokemon. They are out there now, fully grown and hunting them. We played too much Pokemon Trainer during holidays and wet days. I watch too much Supernatural, invest too much time in Sam and Dean. All of this combines to DO STUFF to my brain. A weird ficlet was the result.
> 
> Neither Supernatural and it's gorgeous boys, or Pokemon GO belong to me. I merely play in the sandbox for fun and not profit.

Season 12 is the year that Sam and Dean gotta catch ’em all. In a world reeling from the aftermath of the Darkness, a new game emerges. Nerds stumble into the light and into an unfamiliar, dangerous world.

The sudden presence of easy pickings awakes the nerd monsters who join old monsters and new, lone predators, pack monsters and duos. Pokemon-Go is like ordering take-out and it comes in all flavors, all colors, young and old, fat and thin.

In the beginning, it’s elevated numbers of victims. Sam and Dean kill a Rakshasa with a recent kill list of three. During the case, Dean spends much of his time studying his cell phone and disappears for short periods of time, claiming he’s going to a bar. His breath doesn’t smell of alcohol and Sam teases him about internet dating.

Dean breaks the next case far too quickly. “A crocotta,” he declares. He’s looking down at his phone, adamant without looking at any journals or notes.  

“What are you doing?” Sam asks, grabbing his phone.

Dean holds on tight but Sam wrestles it from him. “What...is this? Pokemon? Dean, are you playing Pokemon?”

Dean shrugs, “What? You don’t like me dating.”

“You’re not even researching, so how are you sure we’re hunting a crocotta?”

Dean points to the screen. Sam scrunches his nose but all he sees is a weird animated rock with a caption - _Come to me._

“Look at the words, Sam! And it’s a Weezing. It’s too rare to be just there, in the alley behind this motel. You saw the alley. It’s filthy and full of trash cans.”

They stab the crocotta in the back of the neck before moving on to a town where an entire group of teenagers have disappeared chasing an Articuno in the woods. Several bodies turn up, minus their hearts.

It’s during this case that their eyes are opened to the scale of the problem. Packs of pure werewolves are using the app to aid their hunt, some even manipulating it. Hunters are reporting cases of vampires befriending Pokemon players, guiding them into nests for a Vileplume or a Polywrath. Sirens appear as fellow players with similar hobbies and an uncanny ability to find rare Pokemon. Across the country, ghosts are woken from their quiet haunting, angry to be disturbed. Demons, of course, are willing to trade - ten years and a Mewtwo.

It’s a massive problem and it needs a co-ordinated approach. Their mother, who has fiercely denounced hunting since her return, finally concedes a little. She will not hunt with them, but Mary Winchester becomes a hub for them and gives hints to other hunters, seeking patterns and researching possibilities. Some hunters start to call her the next ‘Ellen’. She hates that, hates the reminder that she wasn’t there for her boys, gives those hunters short shrift and the worst cases.

On a case involving two M.I.T. students and a kelpie, Sam and Dean find a new ally. She’s not Kevin or Charlie and she won’t give up her life for the job, but she’s a genius and she’s angry about losing her friends. Unable to maneuver her wheelchair close to the lake to catch a Suicune, Letitia could only watch as a kelpie dragged her friends under. Sam, Dean and Letitia spend long hours together developing software which can monitor Pokemon GO and predict likely monster activity based on it. Dean is far too enthusiastic about testing the program in beta. After a kill he is on his phone, busy battling his next Pokemon before his angel blade, machete or shotgun is even back in Baby’s trunk. Dean sees Sam’s bitch-face, grins irreverently back at him, but is too busy to see the fond shake of his head and affectionate smile. Sam will gratefully take Dean’s addiction to this game over his drunken nights in a bar or his lonely hook-ups.

On full moons Letitia gets in her customized jeep and drives to the bunker. They engage in a game to hack, overwhelm or otherwise disengage the Pokemon servers for the entire hours of darkness while Mary, fazed by the scale of new technology, provides snacks and beer and encouragement.

  
They're home. They're together, on the road with Baby, hunting monsters and Pokemon. It’s a changed world and a new family, and the Winchesters have gotta catch ‘em all.

  
_{Thanks for reading. Comments are candy for my soul}_


End file.
